A Picnic With the Son Family
by Briskii
Summary: This is just a one shot on the Son family. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball z or any of its characters


Goku looked at his wife in awe all dolled up Chichi had left her hair down so that is cascaded down her neck and ended just beneath her bare shoulders. She had a beautiful silky white dress on that fit her slim body well. Her onyx eyes shone off her pale skin as it glittered in the morning sun.

"Goku Hun, are you ready? You know I want to get there before Gohan wakes up"

It was the perfect day for a picnic, the birds were singing and the sun was shining high in the sky, nothing could ruin this day. ChiChi had three baskets filled with food. She knew she wouldn't be the one eating most of it instead she would be tending to her little pumpkin, Gohan.

"Yup! We better get going the little guy probably going to hungry when he wakes up, and not very happy if he doesn't get food!"

ChiChi giggled as she watched her husband cooing over their son. She never imagined Goku to be much of the daddy type.

Walking through the woods hand in hand Chichi leaned on her husband's shoulder closed her eyes and sighed, "I love you Goku." "I love you too ChiChi." With one hand he cupped her chin in his and gave her a long deep kiss. ChiChi giggled as she broke the kiss taking a hold of his hand in hers they kept on walking down the path which eventually lead into a little opening in the woods.

"I remember the first time you brought me here Goku," "It was back when we were kids I told you that I wanted you to take me on a date. Of course back then you had no idea what that meant, you took me here and for the whole day we were sparring."

"I remember that day, but it's not a great as today has been." ChiChi smiled as she took the baskets out of the carriage. Goku placed the blanket on the ground and took his son out of the stroller. Lying on his back he cradled the baby in his arms. ChiChi joined Goku by his side and kissed his ear. Slowly the infant began to wake up, curious he scanned his surroundings. ChiChi laughed as she picked him up to feed him a bottle.

"Hey there sleepy head." Goku laughed as he fixed his sons hat.

"Daddy!" Gohan looked at his mommy then back to his daddy as he stretched his arms out towards Goku.

"Goku Cradled Gohan in his arms as he rocked him back and forth. ChiChi watched in amazement as her son's eye lids fluttered and finally closed back into a peaceful sleep.

Swiftly Goku set Gohan back in the stroller and walked over to ChiChi. Quickly he picked her up off her feet and spun her around. Lying down he held her tight, passionately kissing her he stroked her beautiful hair.

"Oh Goku," ChiChi whispered.

"Shh.. don't talk," he said as put his finger over her mouth and kissed her neck.

She rolled over and pulled Goku on top of her. "It's getting dark out Hun."

All she got for a reply was a murmur. She didn't worry too much about it, she was having fun. With all of Goku's training she rarely ever got to spend this kind of time with him. Just as they were about to go even further a blood curdling cry came from Gohan. Groaning Goku got up and brushed himself off. ChiChi walked over to her son and lifted him up.

"There, there it's okay sweetie," while she rocked Gohan back and forth Goku cleaned up. With everything ready to go they set out for home. Listening to the laughter emerging from Gohan ChiChi thought about how this couldn't have been a better day. She looked at Goku and winked reassuringly. He grinned back at her as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Together they finally arrived at their destination safe and sound. Leaning in she kissed her husband's cheek.

Picking up his son Goku walked inside to tuck him. Sound asleep drooling all over himself with his thumb dangerously close to falling out of his mouth, Gohan clenched on to his dads arm. Instead of setting him in the crib Goku sat down in the rocking chair and hugged him close. Closing his eyes he completely had forgotten about him and ChiChi.

Humming a tune ChiChi slipped on her most appealing clothes. Adrenaline was rushing through her, she could her heart beat as she tousled her hair. Smiling to herself in the mirror she practiced what she would say. It had been so long since the two have them have spent this kind of time together. Walking out of the room she slipped down the hallway and into her son's room. Leaning in the door way a wave of disappointment and shock washed over her. As she peered into the room she found her two boys fast asleep in the rocking chair. Carefully she grabbed Gohan and tucked him into bed, placing a single kiss on his forehead she walked over to Goku. Gently she tapped him on the shoulder. Standing up he stretched his arm and gave her a kiss.

Sweeping his wife off her feet he took her to their room. Shutting the door behind him Goku placed his wife on the bed. Climbing on top of him she purred in his ear, "I've been waiting so long for this."

Kissing her on the neck he whispered, "So haven't I."

That night those two rejoiced what they had together, a family. ChiChi will never forget that day. Smiling to herself the next morning she looked forward to the next time she got to spend this kind of moment with her husband. But one thing was for sure no time could compare to the time she had with her husband that night. Sighing she got up and got ready for the day ahead.


End file.
